I Am
by Garowyn
Summary: I corrupt the soul and bring agony to those I am inflicted upon. I beckon anyone and everyone, and they come to me and heed my call, for I am hard to resist. Descriptions of the emotions & major events in Mirai Trunks' life.


**A/N READ: I do not own DBZ—never saw the Trunks special so I might not have the exact fighting or training that Trunks went through with Gohan or where they were at times…but I'll try to make it realistic. My synopsis source site isn't working at the moment so please bear with me here. And I haven't seen some of the earlier episodes yet but I hope you don't focus so much on the exact dates and times but rather on the quality. I did see the episodes after the Cell Games where Trunks was battling Cell and the Androids but that was a long time ago.**

* * *

Baby Trunks sat in the middle of his nursery, playing with a few blocks and toys. His beautiful blue eyes gleamed with excitement as he placed a red block on top of a blue one, and then a yellow one after that, and then a green one. He was creating a tower, obviously, and enjoying himself. He had all that he needed and all that he wanted. No worries, cares, or burdens in his world. Trunks was oblivious to the outside world, where the human population lived in terror everyday. Sometimes when his mother, Bulma, watched him, she almost forgot all that was happening, because to her, Trunks _was_ her world, her son, her baby boy. He was so full of energy and always seemed to be in high spirits. A refuge from the terrible existence the earth had become.

_Without me, nothing can be or ever be in actuality. I am so very precious and fragile, quick to lose. Do not take me for granted. I won't always be around. I am meaningful, I have been given for a purpose, and I have so much to offer. I am anywhere and everywhere, bringing and bearing even the simplest pleasures. I am Life._

Perspire dripped from his face and blood was visible in a few places. Thirteen-year-old Trunks picked himself off of the ground, willing the pain he was feeling away. He had to be strong and prove himself to Gohan and his mother. He would become a Super Saiyan. He would help his sensei defeat the Androids and free the world from its shackles. All the fighting, the desire, the strength…it was in his blood, his Saiyan blood, his royal blood. The Son of Prince Vegeta would not give up.

Trunks took to the air and flew to Gohan. The raven-haired young man patiently awaited his student. A small smile crept across his battle-ridden face and he dropped into a defensive stance, knowing Trunks would immediately be on the offensive. The boy was becoming stronger every day but he still had much to learn. Gohan admired his persistence but the teenager was in danger of becoming overconfident as well. 'Just like Vegeta.' He thought mournfully and began to fight, marveling at the high ki level of Trunks, and the exhilaration and zeal he showed.

_I am exhilarating and thrilling. I can be seen on the face or in the eyes. I enjoy a good adventure, discovery, and exploration. I bring happiness and enthusiasm to monotonous days and moods. I can also be loud and noisy but nonetheless, I bring smiles to faces. I am Excitement._

Gohan and Trunks were training in the middle of a desolate area so that the already destroyed city, wouldn't be touched again by blasts since survivors still lived in the remnants of buildings and homes. It was there when Gohan and Trunks saw two figures in the distance flying towards them and they right away knew who those figures were: Juuanagou and Juuhachigou, the deadly android duo, the dangerous siblings. It seemed they had no weaknesses, but Trunks refused to allow his mind to think like that. Everything had a weakness; the trick was to search for it. Observe the enemy. That was what Trunks had been doing as well as Gohan, whenever they fought the Androids. But so far, nothing came up.

Trunks nervously stood slightly behind his sensei and swallowed hard. Gohan, suddenly remembering he was there, turned around. "Trunks, you need to get out of here. You almost got killed last time! I can't let that happen again." Gohan ordered gruffly. "I'll handle them this time." Trunks still needed training and Gohan didn't want anything to happen to the world's last hope. He himself had reached his limits. He was so busy training Trunks…and he had lost an arm. Gohan had a foreboding feeling, an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. Had his time finally come? 'If I die…at least I'll see Dad, and everyone else. But Trunks…' Gohan sighed heavily as Trunks argued with him, so intent on staying by his side and helping him. He loved the boy, as if he were his own brother. Son Gohan had basically been the only father figure for Trunks in all thirteen years of his life. He didn't want to see him hurt or worse, killed.

So Gohan did the only thing he could think of, to save Trunks. Raising his right arm and elbow…

Trunks saw darkness.

_I creep into the hearts of many and bring forth images of what might be, could be, can be. I am capable of causing pain physically and emotionally. I bring anxiety, nervousness, uneasiness, and so much more. Sometimes I bring sudden speed and strength; other times I stop people in their tracks, and chill them to the bone. Very rarely am I cast out because of perfect love. I am Fear._

The son of Bulma blinked several times before he opened his eyes. The sky was increasingly becoming dark and cloudy, and thunder rumbled, filling his ears. One single streak of lightning shot through the darkened empyrean; it was not promising. Trunks instantly knew something had gone wrong, aside from the fact that he harbored slightly ill feelings towards the son of Goku. 'I could've held my own!' He thought irritatingly and sat up stiffly. His head throbbed and the cool wind whipped through his clothing. Once he regained his strength, Trunks flew in the direction of a familiar ki he sensed, one that was beginning to vanish into nothingness. Alarm gripped at his heartstrings and he increased his speed, silently cursing himself for not achieving he level of Super Saiyan. If he had, he would certainly be able to reach Gohan at a quicker flying pace.

The lavender-haired teenager saw a newly demolished roller coaster ahead. "No…" He breathed softly. "How could they?" Androids 17 and 18 had mercilessly eliminated more innocent human beings from the planet Earth. Trunks' fists clenched and a low growl emitted from his throat. Meanwhile, Gohan's ki he had sensed had faded away completely. Already believing the worst, Trunks arrived at the area of the destruction and frantically searched for his teacher. After a few minutes of scouring the entire place, Trunks finally spotted the son of ChiChi. With an anguished cry, Trunks set down on the ground, careful not to step on the sharp objects, and quickly made his way over to the now dead Son Gohan. Gohan lay motionless with blood and cuts, torn clothing…he was an absolute mess. Trunks was momentarily frozen as he took it all in and digested it. "Gohan…" He whispered. "No, Gohan…"

_I am present everyday and am most unbearable at the loss of something or someone. I cause pain, tears, and sometimes malnutrition. I am very close to Memory; I bring back the past and with it comes even more sadness and depression. I can break a person's heart. I am Grief._

The tears came and flowed freely down his youthful face. A heart-wrenching scream tore away from him, shouting to the heavens. It began to rain. Droplets of water, soft to the touch and quick to disappear, chilled his exposed skin and drenched his clothes. It mixed in with bitter tears as his body began to shake, not just with quiet sobs but with hatred…hatred towards the androids. He was close to crying openly but he did not want to. Crying would change nothing. Was it…a weakness? Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, finally realizing the situation. The full impact of Gohan's death hit him hard and he cried out again, standing tall, arms outstretched. "GOHAN!"

All of a sudden, Trunks felt it. It was the same energy he had been feeling each time he tried to go Super Saiyan but never before had it come with such great force…and never before had he gone beyond it. His rage fueled it and his animosity urged it on as his ki level rose like it hadn't before. Trunks' empty blue eyes switched rapidly from their original color to that of teal, an awesome blue-green. His purple locks rose on end each time that happened, flickering to golden-yellow. He snarled and growled as it intensified and without notice his power exploded. Standing in his place was not Trunks Briefs the Demi-Saiyan, but Trunks Briefs the Super Saiyan. At last he had finally achieved the extraordinary level…but at a price from the pain of loss.

_I linger in the hearts of mankind. I am a spark, a flame, quick to erupt into a burning hot fiery blaze. It will be a long time before I am extinguished because I am easy to obtain, easy to have, easy to keep, and nearly impossible to let go of. I corrupt the soul and bring agony to those I am inflicted upon. I beckon anyone and everyone, and they come to me and heed my call, for I am hard to resist. I am Anger._

Sixteen year old Trunks and his mother, Bulma, sat at the table, drinking coffee. The radio was on, turned at low volume. Nothing new was happening, thankfully, because anything newsworthy these days would be another story of destruction from the Androids. Suddenly, a panicked report blared through the speakers and Trunks turned up the volume, anxious to hear it. It was no doubt about Seventeen and Eighteen. "They're at it again." Trunks muttered and listened for their location. Since they were indeed androids, he could not sense them, at all. When the location was said, Trunks stood to his feet so fast his chair was thrown to the floor. He turned to his mother and said four simple words. "I have to go." Bulma protested but the Crown Saiyan Prince's mind would, not be changed.

Some time later, Trunks returned limping, defeated. He was a bloody mess, dejected, discouraged, no longer full of determination. He didn't want to admit it…but it was in his face. He was a failure. But Bulma refused for him to have that kind of attitude. With that said, she showed him a piece of paper she had been working on, plans for a time machine. Earlier, Trunks had mentioned something like it, but hadn't quite given it more thought. Well, Bulma had and had come up with the way to build it. Faith renewed, Trunks allowed his mother to help patch him up, while his mind ran wild with several ideas and the things he would have to do and say, should he choose to go back into the past.

_I am the last chance when all is lost, when all lights of optimism have gone out. I bring comfort and security to the meek and mild, to the exhausted and the worn-out, to those who have simply given up. I bring strength and encouragement to those who feel they have nothing left to live for. I am Hope._

A year passed by and the Time Machine was ready. Bulma said a tearful farewell to her son, ordering him to be careful. Trunks gave his word and climbs into the machine, already preparing the coordinates for the time three years before the Androids arrive. With a final wave, until next time, Trunks and the machine lifted off the ground and ascended into the atmosphere, and soon after, hewas gone. Bulma hugged her arms to herself and suppressed a sigh. "He'll be all right, Bulma." She said to herself. "He's strong and he's smart. He'll manage." These words brought comfort to the woman, and she turned around and headed back into their home, their hidden refuge from the Jinzouningen. Meanwhile, Trunks and the Time Machineitself, setdown on a rocky terrain, not far from where the Z warriors and one proud Saiyan Princewere waiting for Son Goku. Trunks gritted his teeth and pulled himself together. This would be the first time he had ever seen his father…alive. Sure Vegeta was in pictures but not very close up. Bulma somehow managed to include him in certain gatherings before the Androids came, and was able to take a photograph, with him somewhere in the background. Vegeta hated that camera.

Not only that, he would also be meeting Goku, and a few others who had died before he was born, or a short time afterwards. Plus it was possible he would see Gohan, at a young age. Taking a deep breath, Trunks was about to fly over to them when he saw King Cold and Frieza and their starship. "No!" Trunks jumped to Super Saiyan, grabbed his sword, and immediately flew to where the warriors were standing, defensively. Caught off guard, Trunks worked quickly with his powers and the sharp blade, eliminating the two tyrants. The shocked Z gang, when they were sure it was safe and that Trunks wasn't an enemy, began to ask him questions. Trunks inwardly grimaced and answered only one of them, about his age. Goku was not in sight but he knew he would be there soon so he could handle waiting…but the questions! It made him uncomfortable, especially under certain scrutinizing gazes. Trunks' aquamarine eyes scanned the group of people until he found the one was looking for. 'I-I can't believe it! There's Dad…' His mind raced as he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta, noticing this, reprimanded him sharply. Trunks looked away, giving a feeble excuse, and concentrated on something else. He was embarrassed, and somewhat hurt.

_I can bring misery and torment, physically, but I can also bring immense pain emotionally through words. I fall unto a person like rain, depressing and gloomy. I come from a variety of situations and stick close to Anger, Grief, and a few others. I am Sorrow._

Much later, more like a year or two, Trunks found himself training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Room of Spirit and Time, the place where temperatures canvary betweenextremely hot or freezing cold. Trunks recalled later on how he experienced both. But most of all, he remembered the distant feelings, the awkward silences, the stony expressions, and the unfriendly demeanor of his father. It was most wounding when Trunks had seen his Dad far away from him, suffering and gaining strength at the same time, going from normal to Super Saiyan in an instant. One particular moment, when Vegeta seemed to be literally burning of fire, Trunks, fearing the worst, ran to him, hoping to save him from the flames. Rejected, Trunks winced at the pain of the punch he had received as he lay on the floor, listening to the words of his father. "I don't need your help." They were like ice, penetrating his soul. "I train alone."

Vegeta's son reluctantly accepted this and began to train by himself once more, making sure he was a good distance away from his father, so to avoid more conflict. The last thing Trunks wanted was for his father to loathe him even more. He then made his goal, vowing to become just as strong as the Prince, wanting to be seen as his equal, desiring to for him to know that Trunks Briefs was indeed his son. 'I'll make my own ascension, father.' Trunks thought as he battled an invisible opponent. 'Maybe then you will think better of me.'

_I strive to achieve the goals and dreams of those I come to inhibit. I will not give up. I will persist on, ready to take on whatever challenge or obstacle that may stand in my way. But sometimes I am brought to a greater level, where I will stop at nothing to attain my desires. I am Determination._

Effortlessly, Cell pounded and pummeled the Saiyan Prince into the ground, the water, and even the air. Punch after punch, blast after blast, the proud walls of Vegeta were torn down little by little, slowly becoming humiliation and rage. No matter what he did, whatever maneuvers he pulled off, Cell was always there, in his face, a smug look, a smirk reminding him of what he could not do. And it was bad enough for his own son and the bald one to be at the side, watching.

"Father…" Trunks knew then that Vegeta would not defeat the terrible creature. 'I can't let this happen again!' He thought, remembering all the bodies, all the blood and destruction in his own timeline. 'Not after mom and I worked hard to develop a way to save this timeline!' Infuriated, Trunks lost himself in that same power he had experienced many years ago, and in that power he had accomplished in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was in his veins, in his royal Saiyan blood, and it was ever increasing. His muscles began to bulge and Krillin watched in amazement. Trunks—he was stronger than his father was!

_I am great and terrible, strong and invincible. I am relished and marveled, admired and desired. People strive to possess me, to bring to greater unimaginable levels. I can be used for good but I can also be used for evil. Sometimes I am loved and sometimes I am hated. It all depends on who is my master and who is my victim. I am Power._

Cell's announcement echoed in his ears: a world tournament? The Cell Games, as it was called, was going to happen within ten days. He should feel relieved that they would get another chance to destroy him, but he did not. 'I had the power but it decreased my speed! I had one shot to rid the earth of him forever! And I failed…' Guilt filled him and his heart sank as he thought about what the others might say. 'Are they going to see me as a failure too?'

The young man hoped not but if they did, he wouldn't blame them. But his father—what would he say? How would he react to the news of being saved by two people he considered inferior, and that his own flesh and blood was a lot stronger than he was? That too also worried him.

_I emerge from failure. I arrive and take a hold of those who have lost hope, given up, or those who simply grieve over loss. I am the eye opener of the harsh reality that can quickly become an unending nightmare. I take root in hearts and consume them whole until all they can think of is their own worries, woes, and burdens. I am Despair._

The days went by quickly in anticipation of the Cell Games. Trunks, feeling relieved that he had been able to spend more time in the HTC, flew alongside the Sons, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien, high above the earth's surface. Vegeta had arrogantly left before them, clearly choosing to fly alone and maybe even finish off Cell himself. 'I've barely had any time to see him, let alone actually hold a decent conversation with him.' Trunks thought sadly. It was painfully evident why. Perhaps he still showed a grudge against him for releasing his full power and sending Krillin to take him away from the island. Of course, the only reason might just be that it wasn't in Vegeta's nature. That was most likely it. Sighing heavily, Trunks glanced ahead and saw that the ring Cell had created was looming in the distance.

Within minutes, the dreaded battle had begun. Trunks could only look on in awe and wonder at the display of fierce attacks traded between Goku and horrific creature Cell. Only days before had he realized what Goku and his son Gohan had managed to accomplish. 'Why didn't I think of it before?' Silent regrets added to the ones already rooted in his heart and he continued his observation of the battle. It wasn't long until the naïve Saiyan warrior shocked them all with his announcement to concede defeat. After the incredible show of strength of Son Goku and Cell, Trunks thought he had seen it all. But the most stunning of all was about to come. Goku called to his firstborn and told Cell that he would be fighting in his place. After some time of remarks and encouragement from either side, Gohan stepped up and demonstrated his powers. However, Gohan had unfortunately chosen to toy with Cell and make him pay for all the emotional and physical pain he caused. Saddened by the sudden turn of events, Trunks could only look on helplessly as Goku proceeded to transport himself and the bloated Cell away to another planet. It was an unselfish, noble deed.

_I am present when one is delighted, amazed, or speechless at another's accomplishments. I am also present when someone beholds the wondrous sights of the mysterious and majestic mountains and their sparkling lakes, a beautiful sunset or sunrise. I am Admiration._

The cries of anguish tugged at his heartstrings. The soft sobbing and open weeping of the friends and family of Goku. Even his own father, Vegeta, seemed to be silent, seemingly having no words to say. In the short time Trunks had gotten to know Goku, he had been able see the compassion in Goku's warm, friendly brown eyes. 'You will be greatly missed, my friend.' Trunks quietly paid his respects to the Saiyan warrior from earth. He watched numbly as Krillin comforted Gohan, assuring him that he had been and still was loved dearly by his father. Then Krillin noticed Juuhachigou, the deadly beauty of an android. 18 lay in a puddle of saliva, eyes closed. The bald martial artist gently picked her up in his arms and brought her over the group of grief-stricken comrades. Seeing the android only caused even more anger to stir up in Trunks' heart. It reminded him of Cell and of the hellish nightmare of a timeline he had come from.

All of a sudden, a great surge of energy alerted their senses and an uneasy feeling grew inside of Trunks. Dirt, stones, and loose bits of earth were tossed by the powerful wind created by a newly regenerated Cell. "No!" Trunks gasped in horror at the blinding light in front of him. Unexpectedly, a beam shot out, striking him in the chest. Trunks was flung back onto the ground, staring at nothing partially because of the shock he was in. His vision swam with colored spots and blurriness until an inky blackness moved in and remained there…

_I am the end, the Omega, the destructive inevitable, unavoidable force everyone fears. There is no turning back once you find me, and in some cases, embrace me. I am a path everyone eventually must take. For some it leads to a better place, and for others, it leads to an absolute inferno. I am Death._

It seemed like an eternity when Trunks finally opened his eyes. He was alive again! The lavender-haired Saiyan shakily sat up and took in his surroundings. Trunks was on Kami's Lookout Point, and there in his line of vision was a gigantic, horrifying, yet amazing Dragon with glowing red eyes. Wishes had and were being made. Within a matter of minutes, after hearing Goku's request to not be revived, Trunks and the others flew down towards the earth, glad the threat of earth was over, and glad to be going home empty of worries. Trunks was disappointed that his father was not there. Obviously he was not dead, since the others would have wished him back as well, maybe, if they remembered how much Vegeta meant to Bulma. Actually, Trunks didn't know for sure if they knew just how strong the strange relationship between the Saiyan Prince and the Earthling Genius was slowly becoming.

The son of Vegeta and Bulma glided alongside Yamcha, the ex-bandit, and listened carefully to Yamcha explain what had happened after he had been killed. Apparently, Vegeta had gone off the deep end, after witnessing the death of his son. Trunks could hardly believe his ears. Had the proud Prince really done that? Did he actually care, even just a little bit, for him? These questions continued to invade his thoughts as he headed back to Capsule Corporation. Finally, it was Trunks' turn to leave, for good, as well. Not to his end, but to his true timeline, his true home. Back to where it all began. Trunks bid his farewells, and turned around to see his father, leaning against a tree, arms crossed. 'Typical Dad.' Trunks thought as he said good-bye to Vegeta who in turn, though facial expression never changing, gave one single gesture of departure. A genuine, sincere feeling of satisfaction swelled inside Trunks and he allowed a half-smile to cross his youthful face.

_I am the warm, satisfactory feeling that rises up inside of a person who finally feels content. I can arise at the end of the long journey of life or from the filling of an emotional need in the heart, a piece to complete the puzzle. I am Fulfillment._

The time had come at last. For the longest time, Trunks, Bulma, and the rest of the world had sought peace and comfort but never found it. They had endlessly wished, prayed, and hoped for the threat of the Androids to come to a complete end. The Jinzouningen had crushed lives, souls, hearts, and dreams. But their time had come to an end. Many days had come and gone, slipping through the fingers of the inhabitants of the earth. It had been so long since the world's greatest martial artist, their greatest hero, Son Goku, had passed on. There were others that held as much strength as he had, though not entirely equal, but they had fallen, killed by either Juuhachigou or Juuanagou. However, another hero had been hidden from the Androids, secretly trained by one of earth's greatest warriors. And now that hero had returned…

Trunks was engaged in battle with the deadly duo, fighting to his heart's content. His royal Saiyan-human blood pumped through his veins, his ki and spirits soared and rose, and his piercing blue eyes hungered only for one thing… It was time to change his own timeline. His close companions, Anger, Excitement, Determination, and Power fueled him as he continued his final assault on the Androids. He had to salvage it, one of the things that his father had had, the thing that Gohan would from time to time unveil, the very thing Trunks himself had lost in embarrassment of his past failures to defeat number 17 and number 18: his Saiyan Pride… Trunks would also attain something else that he unconsciously longed for in terms of payment for the Androids, despite the fact that he was not as vengeful as others…

_I am proud, majestic, high and mighty, and the best of the best. I am superior, second to none. Sometimes I grow so much, I cause a person to become arrogant, unbearable, unable to uncover their eyes. I will not be humiliated if I can help it. I shall remain at the top, forever and always, my hosts changing from one person to the next. I am Pride._

_My roots are Despair and Anger. I am like Determination only I take it to the next level. I run close alongside Death. I am like a predator, sharp and clever, dangerous and dark. I am wanted so easily, and thought about many times. Other times I can be used for fun, to make light of. But I have twisted intentions when used against another my master may hold a terrible grudge against…I am Revenge._

One single thought repeated itself, over and over, with every beat of his heart. Trunks breathed in, and breathed out. A slow faint smile spread across his face in realization that the Jinzouningen were at last…gone. "I…I did it. I finally did it…" Trunks breathed incredulously, still unable to comprehend his fruitful victory. No more would the murderous machines terrorize the planet. People were free to live life without the fear of being killed instantly by the Androids. No, those horrible androids had become a thing of the past.

The young man hurried back home to where his mother was waiting anxiously. Her blue eyes, identical to his, shined with tears as she had feared the worst when Trunks didn't return right away. But those tears soon turned to ones of happiness when Trunks told her the wonderful news that they no longer had to live constantly on the watch for the terrors. "They're gone, mom." Trunks whispered, embracing her. He had done what others before him had not been able to do but Trunks did not take that into count. They had all done their best. 'Gohan…I did it!' Trunks thought with a smile. 'Father—everyone! You don't have to worry anymore…we don't have to worry anymore.' He corrected himself as he pulled back from his mother. He was so happy to see her, his, in a sense, real mother. Being in the past away from her had certainly filled him with a thousand anxieties about her safety. But Bulma Briefs had managed to survive and now she stood across from her son, beaming with pride and relief.

"I love you so much, Trunks." Bulma said, grinning. "And I'm so proud of you!"

_I come at the end of a hard day. I bring stillness and satisfaction of a battle finished or a job well done. I can be everlasting and eternal, if I were accepted and welcomed with open arms. I bring rest and calmness, happiness to whomever I can. I am Peace._

_I am the greatest of all gifts, yet difficult to understand and hard to give. I am unconditional, romantic, family-centered, and truly wonderful. Do not be so quick to reject me, do not be so slow to show to others. Do not use me to break another, or to hurt another. When perfect, I cast out all fear yet I am so lightly thought of and used. I am often misunderstood and misinterpreted but I am abundant and willing. I am Love._


End file.
